Someday, I'll Smile
by wednsdai
Summary: He didn’t know why he was here or what was his point in life was anymore. ONESHOT.


**So, my mom and sister are always saying I'm cold hearted because I never cry about sad things in movies or books....So I decided to write this. :) because they say I have no heart. or it's frozen. anyways, this is kinda short. oops. and it is about death, so if that's not your thing, scoot along.**

**disclaimer; I do not own anything regarding to Harry Potter. It belongs to JK Rowling and not I. This is purely for fun. **

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He didn't know why he was here or what was his point in life was anymore. Staring down the aisles of seats before him, Harry saw people that had never even known his best friend. And for some reason, this didn't make him happy. These people had no right to be here. These people had never stepped foot into the presence of Ron Weasley.

And Harry never would again.

He distinctly heard the man up front mumbling something about how 'It's not important how Ronald Weasley died, It's important how he lived.'

But Harry couldn't disagree more.

It was important how Ron had died. He had died fighting for his friends, his family. He had died to keep others safe. This guy couldn't understand the amount of love that coursed through Ronald Weasley's veins as he stood up to Voldemort and refused to say a word about where Harry was.

And Harry felt guilty for that.

Because deep inside, He knew he was the reason Ron wasn't with them anymore. He was the reason Hermione hadn't spoke or looked at anybody since. He was the very reason why Molly had been bawling for the past week.

And for that, Harry could never be forgiven.

Just as Harry was coming out of his reverie, He was told to come to the front. He had almost forgotten he too had a speech.

He walked to the front, feeling like every step was a blow to his lungs, and every eye on his back was judging him. Maybe he was right, maybe he wasn't.

Harry took his place in front of the people and willed himself to look at their eyes. All he saw there was emptiness.

He saw a mother and father who would never see her son again.

He saw siblings who would never see their brother again.

He saw a girl who had once been in love, but had it torn viciously away from her in the blink of an eye.

And then, He saw himself.

He saw a boy who had once met another boy on a train, and had become more than friends with him. Ron had become the brother Harry never had. And with him he brought a family Harry merely dreamed of.

And now that Ron was gone, and Harry saw it as his own fault, He'd never be able to look at that family ever again.

He'd lose the people he loved the most. But if Ron had to do it, Then he did too.

"I'm not here to tell you to celebrate Ron's life, rather than mourn his death," Harry began, looking out at the sea of people. "No....I expect you to mourn. I expect you to mourn because you each lost something the day Ronald Weasley died. You may have lost a friend, a son, a brother, or a partner. Or you may lost nothing at all."

"But for those of us who knew Ron the best, We lost something great. I lost the one person who could make me laugh, No matter what. The one person who I couldn't stay mad at for more than a day. I lost my friend and the brother I never had. I don't expect you to think my lose is greater than yours. Because by all means, It is not. We have all lost together. Ronald Weasley was the exception to most wizards. Rather than those who only cared about greed and money, Ron's loyalty lied with his friends and his family. He cared more than anybody I've ever met. He had a surge of pride inside him that was unlike anybody I had ever met."

"I stand before you today, To tell you not to think of Ronald Weasley's death as a bad thing. For Ron died doing what he thought was right. Ron died to save others, to keep others from harm. He died to keep each and every person in this room safe. And for that you should be thankful. Because even though Ron's presence will never be granted to us again, He fought a heroes fight. The last words I ever heard from Ronald Weasley were in a note. He said,"

"Dear Harry,

If I die here today, Please keep my family safe. Tell them I love them. Tell them I want to fight for them. Tell Hermione I'm sorry. Tell her I don't want her to wait. I want her to get married and have the family she's always wanted.

And as for you Harry, thanks for being my friend.

I love you, all of you,

Ronald Weasley."

"So can't you see? Ron may be gone, but he will never be forgotten. Because one cannot forget something so noble and so selfless. One cannot forget that Ronald Weasley was an amazing man. We stand here today, having lost someone very close to us all. And for that, I am sorry. Just remember that Ron would never want anyone to cry at his name," And with sudden inspiration, Harry smiled a little, "He would want you to be awed at how awesome he was or how good looking he was." Several people in the audience giggled and for the first time, some of them smiled. "Ronald Weasley would never want you to mourn. He would never want to hurt his family or his friends in that way. He would want you to be happy. Because Ronald Weasley loved like no other man I have ever met. And he will live on, in each and every one of us," Harry spoke softly.

"He will live on as the brother, the son, the partner, and the friend, We all were glad to have grace our lives." Harry finished and made his way to the back.

As the funeral ended, several people walked up to Harry and hugged him.

As they were leaving, Hermione took his hand and squeezed gently.

"You know, had Ron been here, He'd have marveled at you calling him good looking." She said, smiling slightly with tears in her eyes.

And though there were tears in his eyes too, Harry thought she was quite right.

And so he smiled too.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**How was it???? DID YOU LIKE IT???**

**Enough to REVIEW IT??? HUH? maybe FAV it?**

**:D I'm pushy.**

**Do it.**

**Do it. NOW.**

**:(**


End file.
